Talk:Flonne
Alright, I checked my official strategy guide for Disgaea 1 (which includes strategies to Hour of Darkness, Afternoon of Darkness, and Disgaea DS), as well as checking for myself on my Disgaea DS game, as well as Hour of Darkness, and found out this info: 1. Flonne's class is listed as 'Angel' during Laharl's story at any time. This is our current Class listing for Flonne. 2. When facing on Flonne in Etna mode at the Sea of Gehenna: River of Lava and Searing Tyranny (episodes 3-3 and 3-4), her title is listed as 'S. Detective' (aka Space Detective). She does have a few stat changes, as well as all of her usual abilities as 'angel' being learned at level 1. 3. You face on a 'Dark Flonne' in episode 3-5 in Etna Mode (Sea of Gehenna: Inferno). Here, her class is listed as 'Angel Trainee'. The only two special attacks that she knows for this class are 'Omega Star' and 'Mega Heal', as well as being completely immune to Status Effects and stat changes. 4. Immediately after defeating Flonne this final time in Etna Mode, she becomes an 'Angel' again, just like in Laharl's story. Oh yes... and note that this was all in the US version. I'm not sure if that changes anything due to translations and whatnot. So, please let me know on how I can proceed with this. As I said, I did check both the games and the official strategy guide from NIS America to make sure I was getting the info right. Thanks! Jamesbondkid2001 16:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Since it seems that, gameplay wise, they appear to be different classes, I'd make pages for each of them and put the others in a "see also" page, while listing them all here. Do note, however, that it seems the "Angel" is the only playable one, Space Detective and Angel Trainee seem to be both enemy exclusive. When Flonne joins you as a "Angel", is that class identical to the "Laharl mode" Angel, at least in terms of bases and growths? If so, then no need to make a "Angel (Etna Mode)" or anything--Otherarrow 21:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) hmm i like this idea sides it did came from the creators dood! ----Prinnyvolence 16:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Checked AoD as well: it's Angel. It seems I was mistaken before. I think we should keep her class as "Angel (Flonne)" and have the other names redirect to it. The differences will also be noted. "Fallen Angel" represents a gameplay and storyline change, so it stays in the box. — YuanSalve! disgaea 3 she doesn't "somehow manage to make her wings look like angel wings" or "put on contacts" she actually BEACOMES an angel also she introduces herself as an archangel AFTER she changes to her angel form not when she was in her fallen angel form :First off, the fact that she first appears as a fallen angel and seems to quickly change clothes suggests that she is kinda not being truthful about this whole angel thing, at least in this game. Also, note that when she first walks in as an angel, she is still wearing her leotard from her fallen angel outfit, and has to button her robe over it. Also, she doesn't introduce herself as the Archangel until Raspberyl guesses it first, and voices the entire scene in a highly exaggerated "good and angelic" voice. I think the whole joke of the sequence is that Flonne isn't being entirely honest and gives advice which, while fitting Flonne's own personal philosophy, is ultimately meaningless. You have to remember, Raspberyl mode is kinda a gag mode, filled with jokes and references. Also remember that this mode predates Infinite and its plot point of having a way for Flonne to become an angel again.--Otherarrow 14:16, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Floone is cute and funny too like Etna disgaea d2 i am playing disgaea d2 right now and i noticed that flonne gains healer abilities. she started with heal and learned espoir on level 7. it should be added to the article. 23:57, August 21, 2016 (UTC)